plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
To Mirabar
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2b | EpNum = 21 | OverallNum = 41 | Playdate = 2019-10-12 | CampaignDate = 12-19 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twenty-first episode of the second campaign (part 2) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * The heroes defeat the remaining cultists in Skyreach Castle, and focus their efforts on eliminating the only remaining obstacle: Glazhael the Cloudchaser, the adult white dragon laired in the earth below the fortress. * They soon find themselves to be outmatched, as Krisella, Mekssa and Brynhui all fall to his savagery. Dhunnus and Skaus are able to help their allies escape, but not before Brynhui's spirit begins to leave his body, only to be rescued again by what appears to Skaus to be the spectral form of a disfigured centaur. * The only saving grace for the party is when Glazhael comes face-to-face with Dhunnus, surprising and enraging the dragon. He utters the name "Saluuknir", and as Dhunnus scrambles to safety Glazhael flees the castle, bellowing threats at the triton. * Blagothkus congratulates the group, making good on his promise: should they ever need conveyance, Skyreach is at their disposal. He tells them he is heading to visit with his kin in the Spine of the World, and will drop them off at the city of Mirabar. Episode Recap Blagothkus informs the party that it will take the better part of five days to travel to Mirabar. They inform him that they hid Azbara Jos in the giant's chambers, under his bed, and ask if he can take care of the prisoner. Blagothkus tells them he will handle the wizard. The heroes begin the painstaking work of excavating Glazhael's treasure hoard from below the ice, a task that will end up taking the majority of the journey. Upon arriving in Mirabar, the heroes are surprised to see several individuals from their past in the town square. Krisella and Skaus recognize Jeffreth Vermiciousness, Waterdhavian noble, and his entourage: Davstaer Dredhyme, a silver-haired elf with ties to Skaus's childhood; Ardaluce Argith, the drow warlock Skaus rescued from an asylum in Helm's Hold; Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek, the wizard responsible for starting the Redbrands and terrorizing Phandalin; and an unknown half-elf ranger named Kaladin. Krisella immediately rushes to Glasstaff and holds her axe to his throat, asking how he escaped custody. Jeffreth, shocked by her actions, calls the town guard to intervene. Although Dhunnus initially confronts the guards in defense of Krisella, he backs down and tries to calm the situation when threatened with arrest. Jeffreth takes his bodyguards and leaves the market in a huff. Before departing, Skaus catches up to Ardaluce and attempts to speak with her, but she quickly whispers that they will have to converse later and hurries to meet up with Jeffreth. Davstaer stays behind and embraces Skaus. Kaladin remains as well. Davstaer tells Skaus that they are in town to investigate a mine Jeffreth holds stake in, as the road to the mine had recently been reported as blocked. He invites Skaus to come with them, and Skaus agrees so long as Glasstaff won't be involved. The following morning, Plan B accompanies Davstaer and Kaladin north towards the mines. They eventually discover that the path is blocked by a nest of remorhazes, which the heroes are able to defeat. After returning to Mirabar, Davstaer thanks them for their assistance and recommends they reconvene the following morning to say their farewells. As each member of the party settles down for the night, Skaus receives a knock at his door. The visitor is Ardaluce, and Skaus invites her to come in. Notes * On Skyreach Castle, upon returning to their chambers after speaking with Blagothkus, they find Nessreia lounging on the bed. She explains that Skaus is taking too long to deliver on his deal with Vincent Trench, and so she will be making her presence more permanent to motivate him to move quicker. * The party discusses Brynhui's fall at the hands of Glazhael, and his unlikely resurrection. The centaur is surprised at this turn of fate, and unsure what or who the disfigured centaur spirit that supposedly saved him represents. * Skaus casts summon greater demon for the first time, and conjures a quasit. Using the power of the spell, he forces the quasit to speak its true name: Gel'gog. * After walking through the gates of Mirabar, Krisella receives a message from Halia Thornton in the form of a paper bird: * During their first day in Mirabar, Krisella finds a Temple of Moradin and donates Hegron's flametongue rapier. Before departing, she performs a ceremony for Wilnan. * Dhunnus attempts to find a library in Mirabar to research the word "Saluuknir", but finds the upper portion of the city is lacking in such resources. Featured Characters Plan B * Brynhui * Dhunnus * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus New * Davstaer Dredhyme * Finney * Gel'gog * Kaladin Returning * Ardaluce Argith * Blagothkus * Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek * Jeffreth Vermiciousness * Nessreia Mentioned * Abel * Azbara Jos * Glazhael * Halia Thornton * Hazirawn * Hegron * The Hooded Woman * Moradin * Saluuknir * Vincent Trench Loot Skyreach Castle Blagothkus * bag of holding x1 * sending stone x1 Glazhael's hoard * 500,000 copper pieces * 100,000 silver pieces * 5,000 gold pieces * Frozen chest ** 800 platinum pieces ** 21 small blue sapphires ** belt of dwarvenkind x1 ** bracers of defense x1 ** cube of force x1 ** longsword +1 x1 ** potion of gaseous form x1